A Gryffindor and a Slytherin
by KatalSctul
Summary: Sirius' final year at Hogwarts isn't going to be as easy as he thought.  Instead he finds himself drawn to an intriguing Slytherin, which brings on a whole new set of problems.  Throw in fighting, his brother, and Voldemort, and you've got a party.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

* * *

"Katherine please, take my compact, the circles under your eyes are getting horrendously darker."

"I don't want your compact mother." Seventeen-year-old Katherine Reynolds answered as she walked ahead of her parents, hoping to get to platform 9 ¾ as fast as possible, "And I don't want any of your lipstick."

"You come from a very prestigious family Katherine." Her mother, Eleanor Reynolds lectured her as she caught her by the elbow and pulled her back so mother and daughter were walking side by side, "Now take my compact and lipstick so you don't look like a mudblood."

Katherine and her mother shared a long look, stopping right in the middle of _King's Cross Station_. Katherine's father, Nicholas Reynolds stopped a few feet away, watching the exchange between his wife and daughter. After a few seconds of a heated silent debate, Katherine took the compact from her mother and snapped it open. She picked up some powder on the small sponge and patted it on top of the dark circles, her blue eyes never leaving the steel green of her mother's.

She put the sponge back and snapped it closed, handing it back. Her mother slid the compact back into its place and then took the lid off the lipstick and held it out to her daughter. Katherine's eyes briefly went to the lipstick.

It was her mother's infamous red lipstick; one that she claimed every woman in the Reynolds family wore. Katherine hated the color; it was too bright and too dark. But her mother insisted that she wear it as soon as she had turned sixteen. Katherine's eyes returned back to her mother's and took the lipstick, smudging it across her naturally pink lips and then handed it back.

A smile appeared on her mother's small thin lips, a smile of accomplishment. Katherine turned and walked passed her father, wanting to get to the train. The faster she got on board the faster she could wipe the horrible color off her lips. It took the family about five minutes to get to the wall where they walked through and onto platform 9 ¾. Katherine spotted many of her fellow classmates saying their tearful goodbyes to her parents. Katherine felt no such desire to do so to her parents.

Her mother took her compact out again and gave Katherine a few more pats of powder under her eyes, "I want you to make nice with the boys Katherine, I would very much like to meet my future son in law this Christmas holiday."

Katherine inwardly rolled her eyes, ever since she had turned sixteen, her mother had been saying that to her every time they said goodbye. Just because he mother met her father at Hogwarts didn't mean she was going to meet her husband there as well. Her father on the other hand kept his hands in the deep pockets of his black trousers, his black overcoat hanging off his tall frame. He looked intimidating with his jet-black hair and dark eyes. He stared down at her over his long nose, no emotion across his once handsome face.

"We will talk more about your position this Christmas." He simply said, the way he was staring at her made her feel as if she were a small child being scolded for wanting to play with the muggle children, "Maybe then it will be time for you to take the mark."

Katherine didn't say goodbye to her parents, she simply looked back and forth between them before turning around and walking towards the large black and red train. As soon as her back was turned on her parents she wiped the back of her hand across her lips, glancing down she saw the blood red color smear off her lips onto the back of her hand. Getting onto the train as fast as she could, she wasn't exactly paying attention to the way she was going, deep in thought over her father's words.

Before she even realized it, she had knocked down a fellow student. Her eyes widening in surprise and then shock she instantly stumbled forward towards the person she knocked over and picked up the book that had dropped. "I'm so sorry." Katherine started as she stood up and then saw who it was.

The redheaded beauty that was Lily Evans stood there, her eyes wide and nodding. She looked frightened, Katherine hated that look. Just because she wore green and silver and had a few friends that also wore those colors didn't mean she was like the others.

"I'm sorry." Lily stuttered as she quickly took the book back, "I wasn't-."

"Completely my fault." Katherine interrupted before Lily could run away, scared she would hex her, "I wasn't paying attention."

Lily simply nodded, her green eyes still wide with fear, "Hey Evans!"

Katherine turned her head to see a few students from the same house as Katherine and closed her eyes. She hadn't even gotten to Hogwarts yet and there was going to be a fight, "Maybe you should watch where you're going next time Mudblood."

Katherine saw the color drain from Lily's face and she turned around to glare at the two walking towards her, "It was my fault Avery, not hers so sod off, nobody wants you here."

Avery's dark eyes narrowed at his fellow housemate as he and Katherine shared a harsh look at one another as the crowd around them grew, "How dare you, a woman speak to me that way, just because you come from the house of Reynolds doesn't give you any right to address me with such disrespect," Avery pulled out his wand as Katherine reached for hers, "I'll show you some respect."

"You have to show respect to get respect," Katherine spat at him, noticing how the crowd kept getting bigger, knowing that if it wasn't broken up soon they would all be landed in detention, "Maybe you should keep that in mind next time_ you_ address _me._"

"You little who-"

"Put the wand away Avery." She heard a deep voice from behind her, "I've got a bloody headache and I don't want to hear any more of your child like whining the rest of the ride."

"Black! You blood trader, you're almost worse than the mudblood you defend."

Katherine turned her head slightly to catch the silver grey eyes that belonged to none other than Sirius Black. He stood there, in front of Lily who had a small tear down her cheek with an arm around her shoulders, the arm belonging to her boyfriend James Potter. His black wand was drawn to his side ready to end the heated argument she was in with Avery.

"Back to your compartment." Sirius stated, "Before I lose my temper."

There was a stare down, Katherine watched as Avery's eyes left Sirius and then returned to her and she knew there would be another little spat between them later once they got to Hogwarts. Avery shoved his wand back into its place, seeing that he was out numbered. He turned and walked back the way he had come, his friend following close behind.

Katherine released the grip she hadn't realized she had been holding on her wand and removed her hand from the inside of her jacket. The crowd began to disappear; James still had his arm around his girlfriend. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood a little ways behind them, watching the scene play out. Sirius put his wand back in its place and his eyes met Katherine's.

"I'm sorry." Katherine's eyes left Sirius' and turned to Lily, "His mother never taught him manners." A small smile appeared at the corner of James' lips and Lily could only nod, confusion and fear still in her green eyes. Katherine turned to walk towards her compartment where her few friends were sitting when she heard Lily's soft but strong voice,

"I'm Lily."

Katherine stopped and turned her head as she met those fantastically brilliant green eyes that she had heard Severus Snape whisper about to his friends years ago. "Katherine." Katherine answered and Lily nodded, giving her a soft smile.

Katherine returned her smile and then continued to walk towards her compartment, wondering if she had made her first Gryffindor friend.

OoO

"Well that certainly was a scene I wasn't expecting." Remus Lupin declared as he sat down in the compartment he was sharing with the other Marauders and Lily, "What exactly happened? We came in at the end of it all."

"We ran into each other." Lily explained, "Literally, she was apologizing when Avery walked up and started in. I've only seen her occasionally in the halls and in class but I'd never talked to her, I didn't know she wasn't like the other's."

"You mean the stereotypical Slytherin?" Remus asked and Lily nodded.

"I thought all Slytherin's hated non pure bloods and blood traders."

"Not all of them." Sirius corrected as he leaned back in his spot next to Peter, "My cousin Andromeda married a muggle."

"I can't believe she's in Slytherin." Remus shook his head, "How did she end up in there?"

"Probably her family." James answered and then all eyes fell to Sirius who raised his eyebrows.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know anything about her?"

"I know her father is friends with my father." Sirius answered, "He's probably a death eater."

"But how did she end up in Slytherin?" Remus re-asked his question, this time his eyes stayed on Sirius.

"That's a question for the sorting hat mate." Sirius answered, "I can't help you there. The last time I spoke with her was when we were nine and it was only for a few seconds."

With that, they all fell into a comfortable silence, their thoughts wondering to the female Slytherin.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

* * *

Katherine was seated in her carriage; her head resting back against the headrest, her eyes closed. It had been a long day of travel, having to argue with her parents, then with Avery, then with her friends who didn't understand why she got into the argument with Avery to begin with. Now she found herself on a carriage with two second year Slytherins who were eyeing her with disgust. They must've heard about the scene earlier on the train.

The last thing Katherine wanted to do was sit with her house tonight but like most things, she just had to get it over with. That's what her motto seemed to be recently, let's just get it over with. She wanted this year to be over with as soon as possible so she could move far away from her parents and do whatever she wanted to do. If she wanted to live like a muggle, she would.

Sighing in frustration she opened her eyes and glared out the small window of the carriage, watching as they moved passed the trees, the Hogwarts lights growing brighter and brighter as they neared the large castle. Glancing over at the second years, she saw that they were still watching her as if she possessed the plague or some other deathly disease.

As Katherine sat there she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to the eldest Black. Sure she knew Regulus, he was in the same house as she was, she even remembered the day he had been sorted into her house, she had been a second year but still knew that it had been one of the deathly blows between the Black brothers. She was curious to find out more about the eldest and his relationship to his brother. She was also extremely curious as to how he managed to escape into Gryffindor while she was forced into Slytherin.

Sure she may not posses the same recklessness that Sirius or his friend's did, she did prefer to think things through. But she was just as brave as the Gryffindors. After all, standing up for a mudblood in front of two purebloods took quite a bit of guts. She cringed at the word. She hated the word mudblood and every time she heard the disgusting word her blood began to boil.

The sound of the door opening and the two second years jumping out of the carriage caused her to return to the present and get out of the carriage after them. She walked with the rest of the students toward the entrance of Hogwarts castle, hoping to get the night over with. She had just passed a carriage full with students from her own house when she felt someone bump into her shoulder.

Turning her head she saw Avery glaring at her, she returned his glare but while she was occupied with his glare she didn't notice Evan Rosier, one of Avery's friends come up to her other side and bump into her. The bump caused her to stumble a bit and hit the person in front and behind her. The boy in front turned his head to give her a steely glare and she narrowed her eyes at him.

She rubbed her shoulder where Evan had bumped into her rather hard and glared at the back of their heads. "They seem like a nice bunch." She heard from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Remus Lupin standing there with Peter Pettigrew standing next to him. She knew of the two, they were both in Gryffindor house and good friends of James Potter and Sirius Black. "Sorry." Katherine apologized, "I didn't mean to bump you."

"No harm done." Remus answered with a small shrug, her eyes turned to Peter who remained silent, watching her.

She turned her attention back to Remus and gave him a small smile, "I'm Katherine."

"I know." Remus answered, "But it's nice to formally meet you."

Katherine gave a small laugh and Remus nodded to Peter, "That's Peter."

Katherine nodded and Peter gave her a small smile but judging by the stiffness she figured he still wasn't sure about her. "I guess I'll see you guys in class."

Remus nodded and she turned back around, loosing herself in the crowd as she went. She thought about Remus, he was a nice, average looking, intelligent boy. She wished she would've been in Gryffindor, and then maybe she would be friends with Lily and Remus. She walked into the castle and followed everyone else into the Great Hall.

She spotted her friend Stephanie Daily near the head of the table and took a seat next to her. "I haven't seen you all day." Stephanie grinned at her, "I did hear about your little scene with Avery."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Avery went around looking for a fight and I gave him one." Katherine answered one of her three roommates.

"If you say so." Stephanie answered as the second through seventh years took their seats and the first years were marched in with Professor McGonagall. The sorting took longer than Katherine ever remembered it did but finally it was over and the feast began. As Katherine ate her chicken she felt Stephanie nudge her, "I know he's a Gryffindor and probably the biggest Slytherin hater but I can't help but think he's one of the best looking guys in this school. Is it wrong of me to just want to snog him in a broom closet."

Katherine lifted her eyes across the room in the direction Stephanie had nodded to and saw the silver gray eyes that had ended her scene with Avery before it could get any bigger. He was watching her, a look of curiosity across his handsome features. She lifted one of her eyebrows in question at him.

A small smirk appeared at the corner of his lips and she returned her eyes back to her friend, "He's been staring over here for the past five or ten minutes." Stephanie explained, "I wonder if it's me he's staring at?"

"Possibly." Katherine answered, although she knew the real answer to her friend's question, "You should go ask him."

"No never." Stephanie shook her head, "It would be like betraying my house. Avery would loose it for sure."

"Avery's already lost it." Katherine answered, her eyes drifting back over to Sirius who seemed to be in a conversation with his best mate, James Potter, "I made sure of it this morning."

"I wouldn't want to upset him."

"He's not the heir of Slytherin." Katherine answered as she looked at her friend, "Far from it."

"I don't want to get on his bad side." Stephanie continued, "So I stay clear of him."

"There's no need to be afraid of him. " Katherine told her friend, looking at her, "He's not that good at dueling."

"Yet." Stephanie answered, "That's the key word."

Katherine shook her head at her friend and went back to eating, her thoughts drifting off to the eldest Black.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, ever since Sirius had laid eyes on her on the train he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He went through a sleepless night and an even more sleepless morning, getting a total of only two hours sleep. He was sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast with his mates when she walked in. She was in the standard Hogwarts uniform, hers being green instead of the red his was. Her light brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail with her side swept bangs falling into one of her eyes every time she tried to brush it back.

Saying that Katherine was attractive was an understatement, although she did look a little different than she had on the train. She looked fresher and not as old. Maybe it was just the way she had worn her make up yesterday but she didn't seem to have that much on today, and he liked it. She walked to her table on the other side of the room from the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to the girl she had been sitting with last night.

He watched her for a bit before James demanded his attention in a story about his summer holiday. He gave half of his attention to James while the other half remained on Katherine, watching her. Sure he felt a little odd and stalkerish watching her, but he was extremely curious about her.

She was talking with her friend as she buttered a piece of toast and then took a bite of it. She had a small smile on her face as her friend told her something and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Avery stand up from his spot on the other end of the table. He watched as Avery made his way towards Katherine and her friend and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

That only happened when something didn't set right with him. Maybe he was jealous that Avery could talk to her whenever he wanted or maybe it was because he just hated him that much. Avery had just reached Katherine when James' face appeared in his line of vision. "Hello? Earth to Sirius? Hell-o!"

"Sorry." Sirius answered, shoving James' face out of his own, "Something caught my eye."

Remus, who had been sitting across from Sirius, glanced over his shoulder as James and Peter also turned to look in the direction Sirius was nodding to. "Katherine?" James asked, "What's going on?"

"Avery." Sirius answered as the group watched Avery try to talk to Katherine. Instead of moving over like he had motioned her to do, Katherine gave him a shove back, glaring at him.

"Avery pushed the limit." James chuckled beside him, "Looks like he's interested in Katherine."

"I think Katherine's got quite a few admirers." Remus gave James a look, nodding over to Sirius who was watching Katherine reject Avery.

Breakfast ended shortly after that, leaving the Marauders minus Peter but plus Lily to make their way to the dungeons for potions class. Sirius was grumbling all the way there, much to Remus and Lily's amusement. The group had just walked into the classroom, a minute short of being late. Professor Slughorn eyed them as they took their seats from last year. Lily sat up front with a seventh year Ravenclaw, Remus and his partner from Hufflepuff sat behind them and then James and Sirius were in the back.

Sirius surveyed the class, besides the four of them there weren't any other Gryffindors. There were two other Ravenclaws other than Lily's partner and one other Hufflepuff other than Remus' partner. That left them with four Slytherns. Since this was advanced potions, Peter wasn't in the class. He had opted out of potions for this year and decided to take up Care of Magical Creatures instead.

Slughorn looked around the class, "Looks like a nice little class this year." He grinned, "We will be focusing on passing our NEWTS even though it isn't for quite awhile. Go ahead and open your pages to fifteen and we will begin today's lesson."

Sirius glared down at his book. He wasn't to good at potions and was only taking it because it was required in order to be an Auror. He was more of a Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration kind of guy. Charms and Potions on the other hand were not his strengths. He was off in dreamland, partly because he was exhausted and partly because he didn't like this class.

About halfway through he felt James nudge him and looked up, frowning. "We're about to brew, wake up."

"I wasn't sleeping." Sirius answered as he sat up a little straighter and popped his neck, wincing when he did.

"Doesn't mean you weren't dreaming."

Sirius didn't answer as Slughorn released them to brew their own version of living death. Sirius went to work doing what James instructed him to do as he read it off the pages in the book. While James was reading over what to do next he gave Sirius the awful task of cutting up the Sopophorus bean. After repeatedly trying to stab it with the sharp knife, almost taking a chunk out of James' hand, he let out a frustrated "bloody hell" which caused the entire class to glance over at him, some of them like James laughed while Remus quietly smiled before returning to his own potion brewing.

The bean shot out from Sirius hand and he growled as it hit Lily on the side of her head. She picked it up and turned around, glaring at Sirius. Sirius shook his head, letting her know he hadn't thrown it and she threw it back at him, it hit him square in the chest and landed onto his cutting board. Picking up his knife he slammed it down with such force it split it open, causing red goo to fly out and onto his shirt and James' glasses.

James took off his glasses, frowning at his friend, "I give you a simple task and you can't even do it?"

"You do it!" Sirius answered back, "It's not as easy as it sounds mate!"

James wiped the goo off his glasses before retrieving another bean and attempted to cut it as directed. "Told you." Sirius answered as Professor Slughorn walked by.

"What seems to be the problem boys?"

"We can't agree how to cut the bloody bean." Sirius mumbled and James glared at his friend as he attempted to stab it.

"Hmmm, yes that does sound like a bit of a problem. Better figure it out soon lads, you're quite behind." With that Slughorn walked over to the lab table that Severus Snape was sharing with Katherine and complimented Snape's potion brewing abilities.

Sirius let out a frustrated grunt and took the bean from his friend, slamming his hand down on top of it, he crushed the bean. James watched with an amused look on his face as Sirius crushed it over the caldron, "Pretending it's a certain Slytherin's head?"

"You could say that." Sirius answered causing James to laugh. Slughorn glanced over at the boys and shook his head, unsure of what to make of them.

James was still stirring their potion when Slughorn tested out Snape and Katherine's potion, praising them on it being brilliant. James and Sirius finished theirs and Slughorn came by dropping in a leaf. Watching it float around on top of the potion before it burst into flames causing Slughorn to rain an eyebrow as he waved his wand and extinguished the fire they had started, "Maybe another look at the book hmm?"

Sirius sighed and James shook his head as he closed his book and watched Slughorn move to another table, inspecting everyone else's potions.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

* * *

After class and just before dinner Sirius found himself in the library with Remus and James. "It's only the first day of class." Sirius whined, "Why are we here?"

"Because you fell asleep in History of Magic, we have an essay to write that's due the day after tomorrow." Remus glanced over at Sirius, "Or did you just forget?"

"Didn't forget." Sirius answered as he plopped down on one of the chairs, "Just don't care."

"You should. " Remus said as he tossed Sirius a book, "Maybe you should read a bit more."

Sirius only shook his head at his friend as James sat down and pulled a book towards him. Remus on the other hand remained standing as he searched the titles of the books on the shelf. Remus had pulled two books when they heard a loud bang. James lifted his head from his book and glanced over at Sirius, a confused look on his face.

"What was that?" Remus asked as Sirius stood, walking towards the direction it had come from. James and Remus followed closely behind him.

A few aisles away Sirius, James, and Remus stood with a few other students who over heard the loud bang. Avery stood there with Katherine, they were glaring at one another, a large leather bound book resting on the floor in between them.

"Kat c'mon-"

"You know I don't care for that nickname. " Katherine answered, "Especially with it coming from you."

Sirius and James exchanged confuse glances with Remus as Avery stomped away, leaving Katherine standing there. Everyone began to disappear as Katherine shook her head, tucking her bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear. Remus nudged Sirius forward as he and James returned to their table, leaving Sirius alone with Katherine.

Katherine glanced over at him and moved to pick up the book that was on the floor. "Throw the book at him?"

She glanced over at him as she picked it up and set it on the table, "Something like that."

"Tick you off did he?"

"Always does." Katherine answered, "What can I do for you Sirius?"

"First name basis?" Sirius raised his eyebrow, "I'm on a last name basis with all the Slytherins."

"When I say Black I think of your brother." Katherine answered, "I can call you something else I suppose. Black one and your brother can be Black two."

"That's alright." Sirius answered, "Sirius will do." She nodded and looked him over as they stared at one another, neither sure what to say, "Do you talk to my brother often?"

"Often? No." Katherine shook her head, "He doesn't like to talk to me much."

Sirius raised both eyebrows, "What for?"

"He's a bit confused."

"Confused?" Sirius frowned, "As in-"

"No!" Katherine couldn't help but laugh, "No your brother isn't confused that way. No I'm sure he's not, after I caught him in-never mind."

"Caught him?" Sirius couldn't help but laugh, "Where? With who?"

"Just a girl in his year." Katherine answered, "That's all you need to know."

Sirius smiled, "So how's he confused? Not sure how to unbutton a lady's br-"

"No." Katherine laughed again as Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and she sat down, motioning for him to come over.

He did and sat down next to her, "Your brother is with a tight group of people." She turned a little more serious. Sirius caught the change in mood and nodded, watching her closely, "You do know what he's planning to do this year right?"

"No." Sirius shook his head, "What's he going to do?"

Katherine held out her arm and pointed to her wrist. Sirius watched her and he couldn't help but frown, growing unusually quiet. Sirius heaved a large sigh and ran his hands through his hair, cursing under his breath, "I knew it would come to this one day." He looked up at her, "I just hoped he would see the light before he took it."

"He still has time." Katherine whispered softly.

"No." Sirius groaned, "He's in. They've sucked him in. Dear old mum and dad have twisted him into the son they never had with me. He wants to please them, always hated displeasing mother. Even when we were children."

Sirius' eyes lifted to hers and then glanced down at her wrist and then back to her eyes, "I shouldn't have said that. I mean…are you…well-"

"No." Katherine answered as he looked at her, "I won't be taking it this Christmas or the next or any other."

Sirius couldn't help but release the breath he had been holding, "So you're not-"

"No. " Katherine answered again, "If my behavior on the train wasn't enough to prove which side I would be on then I don't know what will."

"I could think of a few things." Sirius playfully grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Gryffindors."

Sirius laughed, "You Slytherin's are just too uptight."

"Uh huh." Katherine laughed, "You Gryffindors are too lose."

"Done the leg work have you?"

"No!" Katherine laughed and shoved his chair away form hers.

He laughed and leaned back, watching her smile made him smile, "I think you're the first Slytherin I haven't hated."

"That makes me fill loads better about myself, thanks."

Sirius grinned as he tilted his head back, enjoying her company until dinner.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

* * *

A few months passed since Sirius and Katherine's talk in the library and it was now a few weeks into November. A Saturday to be exact, which meant it was their Hogsmeade weekend. The snow was just beginning to fall as Sirius walked with James to breakfast that morning. Stoked to get out of the stuffy castle and to the village.

"Have a date?" James asked his friend as Sirius moved his gaze from the snow to his friend.

"No." Sirius answered, "You?"

"Well Lily." James answered and Sirius shook his head, "But we'll be with the group."

Sirius nodded and James heaved a sigh, "Are you going to make me come out and say it or will you talk to me about her?"

"What?" Sirius asked as they stopped a little ways away from the Great Hall, "Who?"

"Katherine. Ever since that night in the library you've been talking to her a bit in class and after. You fancy Katherine? I wouldn't blame you, even if she is a Slytherin." James stated as Sirius frowned at him.

Sirius scratched his head and then raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You all think this?"

"Well, Remus and I do. Peter doesn't really notice anything different."

"He wouldn't." Sirius sighed, "I…like Katherine."

"Like?" James raised an eyebrow, "What does like mean?"

"It means that I find her…attractive."

"How attractive?"

"Like I can't sleep without dreaming about her attractive." Sirius answered, sighing, "We done with the questions?"

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

Sirius heaved a large sigh and glanced around to make sure no one was looking, "She's a pure blood James."

"And?"

"And that's exactly what my family wants. Me to find a pure blood girl."

"That's not all they want and you know it. Sure they would probably take it as a step in the right direction but I doubt they would welcome you back with open arms."

"That's the last thing I want them to do." Sirius answered, "I've cut my ties from them."

"They know that." James confirmed, "Otherwise they wouldn't have burnt you off the family tree."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's complicated."

"I'm glad that you're taking it slow Sirius, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would trick you into something. She doesn't seem like a Slytherin."

Sirius could only nod as the two friends walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus and Peter were already seated and James and Sirius took the seats in front of them. James sat next to Lily and kissed her cheek before eating.

The Marauders and Lily quickly ate their breakfast and set out to have a nice day in Hogsmeade. James had his arm wrapped tightly around Lily as the snow came down on the five friends. Sirius and Remus walked behind the two lovebirds with Peter walking next to Remus.

"No date Sirius?" Peter asked his friend, confused.

Ever since they had been allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Sirius always made sure to have a date ever single weekend. This was the first time since he had caught the flu in fourth year and missed a weekend.

"Nope." Sirius answered, "I'm spending the day with my mates."

Remus shook his head in amusement as Peter gave him a confused look but didn't press the issue. "There's your brother." Remus pointed out.

Sirius looked on towards the village to see his brother Regulus standing with Avery, Evan, Snape and a few other's that Sirius recognized as Slytherins. "He's going to take the mark this Christmas."

Remus turned his head and even James glanced over his shoulder at his friend, "Katherine told me." Sirius answered their unasked question.

"I forget she's in Slytherin." Lily called over her shoulder.

"Mmm." Sirius answered as he spotted her walking out of Honeydukes with her friend Stephanie who she had told him had a huge crush on him.

Lily and James exchanged a small smile while Remus simply shook his head. "Why don't you go talk to her Sirius." Remus stated, "I'm sure she would like it."

"Not here." Sirius answered, "It's not a good idea that we're seen talking together."

"You talk together in class." Peter pointed out.

"That's class." Sirius answered, "Outside of class is different."

"I don't understand." Remus shook his head, "But I won't push."

James laughed, "I vote we warm up in the Three Broom Sticks and then move on to the shopping."

The group moved into the pub and found a table in the back, taking butterbeers as they did. James had his arm tossed over the back of Lily's chair. Sirius and Remus sat across from the lovebirds and Peter sat on the end as they discussed their week. "So Sirius." Lily leaned forward as she felt James' index finger draw a small circle on her back, "You and Katherine?"

"No." Sirius answered, shooting a glare at James, "There is no me and Katherine."

"Do you want there to be?"

"Things are too complicated right now Lily. Give it a few more months yeah?" Lily sensed the tone and stopped, leaving the group in an awkward silence.

They remained there for a good five minutes before Sirius finished the rest of his butterbeer and stood. "I need to take a walk."

The group watched as he tossed a few coins onto the table and walked out of the pub, pulling his collar up as he did. As soon as the door closed James broke out into a grin and Remus shook his head, tossing him a coin, "I still say they'll be together by Christmas."

"You're wrong. " James took his friend's coin, "Valentines day at the earliest."

"You bet on how long it would take him to go find her?" Lily asked, her eyes wide.

"I didn't just bet." James grinned playfully at her, "I won."


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Sirius hadn't meant to find her. He really did just want some air from the stuffy pub, even if that meant cold air. However he did see her say her goodbyes to Stephanie and a few other Slytherin girls as they walked towards the Three Broom Sticks and she moved towards Gladrags Wizardwear. Sirius moved towards her as well, hoping that they would go unnoticed by the other students.

She was looking through the shop glass at a simple black dress that Sirius would've liked to see her in. She spotted his reflection as he moved to stand behind her, "What can I do for you Sirius?"

"You seem to always ask me that." Sirius stated as he watched her closely. His eyes drifted downwards to look her over in her jeans that fit her very nicely.

"And you seem to always be looking at my arse." Katherine answered as she turned around to look at him, a small smile on her pink lips, "So what can I help you with?"

"Care for a walk?"

"Sure." She answered and the two moved off towards the Shrieking Shack.

"How are you going to spend the Christmas Holidays?" Sirius asked her.

"My mother wants me to come home." Katherine answered, "I'd rather just stay at school."

"Which are you going to do?"

"School probably." She explained, "You?"

"I'll be at the Potter's." He glanced over at her, "At least, I was."

"Was?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave you alone in a cold castle."

She laughed, "My hero. No, I'll be fine. Stephanie might stay so I'll have a bit of company."

"If you say so." Sirius answered as they moved closer to the old wooden fence that kept them from getting any closer to the Shrieking Shack. He leaned against the fence and glanced over his shoulder at her and she moved so she was next to him. "How come you never wear your hair down?"

Katherine glanced over at Sirius to find him looking at her, almost as if he were studying her. "What?" She asked, caught off guard by his question.

"You never wear your hair down. It's always up." Sirius shook his head, realizing how bad it sounded when she looked at him in confusion. "Not that it doesn't look good," He finished quickly. "The only time I've ever seen your hair down was on the train."

Katherine looked down at her hands before glancing back up at him, "My mother forces me to wear it down when I'm home on holidays and breaks." She explained, spinning the silver ring that she always wears on her thumb, "So when I'm away from her I always wear it up. A little form of rebellion."

"You know what would really be rebellion?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Cutting it." Sirius grinned, "Cut it short."

Katherine laughed, "My mother would _not _be pleased. She takes pride in my waves."

"All the more reason to do it."

Katherine looked at Sirius, a small smile on her lips, "You're serious."

"I'm always serious." Sirius grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at his lame joke.

"Mother would die."

"Have you committed to St. Mungos." Sirius chuckled softly, "You'll be there until your hair grows out."

Katherine laughed, "I'd have to find someone to cut it first."

"I'm sure there are spells." Sirius laughed.

"No." Katherine shook her head, "I want it chopped it off the muggle way."

Sirius nodded, "A slap in the face."

"Now all I have to do is find someone who knows how to cut things."

Sirius grinned and then glanced over his shoulder at the direction of Hogwarts. "I think I know just the person."

* * *

An hour later Sirius was leading Katherine into the Gryffindor common room, his hand resting on the small of her back as he ushered her through the portrait hole. The common room was empty due to the fact that everyone that could be at Hogsmeade was there. The first years spent the day roaming the castle or in the library. "Where are we going?"

"No worries." He answered as he motioned for her to sit, which she did, "I'll be back."

Sirius ventured up the stairs and returned with a girl that looked to be a little younger than Katherine. She had long blonde hair that fell in waves over her shoulders. "This is Jane." Sirius explained, "Jane's mother cuts muggle's hair, which means Jane knows how to cut hair."

Katherine gave a small nod, noticing the way Jane was eyeing her while holding the muggle tool that cuts hair. "Shall we begin?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence, moving Jane towards Katherine.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

* * *

"I'm dead." Katherine whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror that hung in the seventh year perfects bathroom, "I'm going to die."

Sirius shook his head at her as she ran her hands through her hair again, her blue eyes wide as she looked over her hair. After a few instructions from Katherine and a few questions of her own, Jane had went to work on the long soft curls of Katherine's hair. Within thirty minutes of work, a great deal of Katherine's hair was on the floor. Sirius looked over Katherine's new hair, before it fell to the middle of her back in soft waves that he found attractive, but now her light brown hair hung just above her shoulders, hanging straight and in many different layers.

Her bangs were also more layered and dramatic, but still hung to the side. Sure she had been attractive before, but now she was just down right sexy. Katherine turned around, "Sirius put it back." She started to panic.

Sirius pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and walked over to her. He rested his hands on her upper arms, squeezing them soothingly, "Relax." He looked down into her blue eyes, "You look fantastic."

Even after his words he could still see the fear behind her eyes as he tucked her bangs behind her ear so he could see her entire face, "It's just hair, it'll grow back."

Katherine searched his silver grey eyes and nodded, unsure of how she felt about her new haircut. Sure it felt good to rebel against her parents, but on the other hand she was scared to death of what was going to happen when she saw them next, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Sirius answered as he tugged playfully on a strand of hair, "You look…wow."

Katherine blushed and Sirius chuckled but when he realized how close he was to her, he cleared his throat, "Dinner will be starting soon."

Katherine simply nodded but neither made any effort to move away from the other. Katherine had just opened her mouth when Sirius felt his male instincts kick in and he pressed his mouth to hers. At first, Katherine didn't respond but after a few minutes she kissed him back. Her arms slid around his neck while his hands moved to rest low on her hips, pulling her closer as their kiss turned even more passionate.

Sirius had kissed more than his fair share of girls, having his first kiss at the age of ten. He had been at Hogwarts exactly one week and a girl that was two years ahead of him kissed him. Granted, it was only a small kiss on the lips but it was still a kiss. Ever since then, Sirius found quite a bit of joy in the art of kissing. But as he kissed Katherine, he could tell she was a bit shy and innocent when it came to kissing, and he liked it.

He loosened his hold on her and carefully slid his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Gently he set the pace for their kiss, pulling back from the heat of the moment kiss he had given her. Usually he would rather have gone a bit faster but in Katherine's case he slowed it down and liked it just the same as he would if he had his tongue down her throat.

He felt her arms lift to wrap around his neck and he couldn't help but grin into her kiss before nipping softly at her bottom lip and running his tongue across it shortly afterwards. She seemed to understand what he wanted and granted him access by opening her mouth.

Sirius explored her mouth with his tongue, trying his best not to let his hands wander up the back of her shirt, he pulled back and let her slide her tongue into his mouth as she explored him as he had done to her. They stayed like that for a minute or two before the couple parted. Sirius pressed his forehead to hers, pulling her closer against him, holding her small frame against his larger one as if he were protecting her.

Neither one said anything for a while. Sirius lost track of how long they had stayed like that before he gave her body a soft squeeze and pulled back from her. "I'm sorry." Sirius finally managed to voice, hundreds of thoughts running through his head as he looked at her, "I shouldn't have done it."

She frowned at him and then he saw the hurt flicker in her blue eyes and he shook his head, moving back towards her, "I'm sorry for startling you. " He continued as he took her wrists in his hands and pulled her back towards him so they were closer, "Not for kissing you."

She watched him and he was sure she was trying to process everything that had just happened while trying to figure out what to do. That was the Slytherin in her that he had come to find out. She wasn't very spontaneous, she liked to think things through and then decide on how to do something after planning it out.

He on the other hand liked to act without a moments notice and then go back and think about what he had done. He slid his hands down so they were laced into hers and squeezed them softly before pulling them to his lips and kissing them, "I like you." She cracked a smile and he grinned playfully, kissing her hands again, "A lot."

This time she laughed and he pulled her closer against him, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

She shook her head at him, "Of course I like you." She answered, sliding one of her hands up the back of his neck and into his shaggy black hair while the other rested on his chest, "I wouldn't let just anyone kiss me like that."

Sirius dropped his head and gave her a soft peck on the lips, "I've never kissed a Slytherin before."

"Mmm." Katherine answered back, "I've never kissed a Gryffindor before."

Sirius laughed with Katherine but before he could answer her back his stomach let out a hungry growl, causing them to laugh harder. "We'd better get to dinner." Katherine giggled as she felt Sirius lace his fingers through hers and pull her with him towards the door.

Katherine felt like a first year again as she and Sirius ran through the corridors, laughing and teasing one another. She felt like she did before she knew of the horrors the world held and just briefly as Sirius Black pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her again, she forgot about the terror that was about to be unleashed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

* * *

"Where is he?" James Potter demanded as he glared at the empty seat across from him, "He just _left_ us and now he's no where to be found?"

"Relax James." Remus answered his upset friend, "I'm sure Sirius is fine, probably with Katherine."

"That's what I'm worried about." James mumbled under his breath, but his mumble didn't go unnoticed by Lily who was sitting beside him.

Lily hit James across the shoulder with her Charms book and glared at him, "You did _not_ just say what I think you just said."

"What did he say?" Peter asked, not having heard him from his seat on the other side of James.

James and Lily looked at one another for a few minutes before James dropped his head and Lily rolled her eyes, "Katherine makes him happy." Lily started her scolding, her eyes directed at her boyfriend, "Unless you want to take that happiness that we haven't seen in him since February away, I suggest you let him do what he wants to."

Remus gave a small shake of his head, "I thought you liked Katherine."

"I do like Katherine." James defended himself, "I just don't like the colors she wears."

"It's not her choice." Lily rolled her eyes, "Since when do the colors matter?"

"It's always mattered! Specially since she's a Slytherin!"  
"I'm going to go sit with Alice." Lily shook her head at her boyfriend, grabbing her books, "Come find me when you've grown up." With that Lily marched away from her boyfriend to the other end of the table where Alice was sitting with a few other girls.

Remus shook his head disapprovingly at his friend as James heaved a large sigh and glared down at his potatoes. "Here he comes." Remus watched as Sirius walked into the Great Hall, a smile on his face and Katherine next to him, "Unless you want him to sit with Lily down there, play nicely."

James shot Remus a dirty look as he turned his head. He watched his best mate grin over at Katherine as she walked to her table and he walked to his. Remus also noticed the goofy grin on their friend's face. Sirius noticed Lily first and then looked around for his fellow Marauders. Finding them pretty far down from Lily, he walked over and sat down next to Remus and across from James, "Why's Lily all the way down there?" Sirius asked as he looked at James, "Piss her off?"

"Something like that." James grumbled, "Where've you been?"

"No where really." Sirius answered, "What'd I miss down in Hogsmeade?"

"The traditional snowball fight against the third years." James answered, "You weren't there."

Sirius caught the tone in his friend's voice and frowned a bit before glancing over at Remus who was shaking his head, looking down at his plate, "What're you so pissed off about mate?" Sirius asked, "I'm sorry I missed the fight but I don't understand what you're off about."

James and Sirius looked at one another for a few seconds, Remus and Peter exchanged looks, unsure of what was going to happen between the two. "Were you with Katherine?"

"So what if I was?" Sirius demanded, "What's it to you?"

James deepened his frown, "She's a Slytherin, Sirius."

Remus groaned as he put his face in his hands and Peter slowly moved away from James. Sirius' eyes darkened, "So what if she is? Weren't you the one in the hall earlier today that said it didn't matter?"

"How do you know?" James demanded, ignoring the second question as he caught the attention of the Gryffindors around him, "She comes from a long line of them. Have you even asked her about her family of death eaters? How do you know she doesn't have you right where she wants you?"

"Because she's not like that James." Sirius spat back at his friend, "Maybe if you tried to get to know her you'd figure it out. I thought the train ride was all the convincing you would need. She stuck up for Lily you know, your girlfriend that you pissed off probably just before I came in with the same load that you're trying to shovel at me." Sirius stood up and glared at his friend, "I'm not hungry anymore."

With that Sirius walked back out of the Great Hall. James sighed, mumbling things to himself as he shoved some potatoes into his mouth. Remus shook his head at James as the group around them slowly went back to eating, eyeing James as they did.

* * *

Sirius had been down in the kitchen for at least an hour and a half, trying to avoid the conversation he and James were going to have once he walked into their dorm. He was on his third cup of hot coco when he decided that he should probably get out of the house elves way. Bidding them a goodbye he doubled the time it usually took to walk back to the Gryffindor common room by taking the long way around. Ten minutes later he was stepping through the portrait hole and into the common room. The fire was going and there were a few sixth years sitting around studying before bed. There was also a game of exploding snap being played in the corner, glancing over to his right, he spotted Lily curled up in one of the armchairs next to the fire reading a muggle book.

She lifted her eyes to look at him and he gave her a nod that she returned with a small smile before looking back at her book. Sirius walked up the stairs, dreading the conversation he was about to have. Pushing open the door, he saw his three other roommates in the room. Peter was sitting on Remus' bed playing a game of Wizards Chess with Remus and by the looks of it, failing miserably. James was sitting on his bed glaring down at a book when Sirius closed the door, alerting them all that he had returned.

All eyes turned to him as Sirius shrugged out of the leather jacket he wore to Hogsmeade and he tossed it onto his bed before taking a seat on his trunk and pulling off his shoes. An awkward silence hung in the air as they waited for someone to speak. After commanding his bishop to move so he had Peter in checkmate, Remus stood and motioned Peter to as well.

Peter after grumbling about losing, grabbed the chess set and walked out the door that Remus was holding open, "We'll be back in a bit." With that Remus walked out, leaving Sirius and James alone.

James remained silent as Sirius took off his shoes and put them into his trunk. He had just pulled out a muggle t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers when James heaved a big sigh, "I'm sorry Padfoot."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder at his friend but said nothing as he looked through his trunk and took out the necessary products for his shower, "I know she's not like the other Slytherins, I was just a little jealous and upset that you weren't at the snowball fight."

"A little?" Sirius snorted and James rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to apologize here Sirius. You know I don't believe she's a death eater and that she's evil like the rest of them. I shouldn't have said those things about her. I'm sorry, I was just upset."

Sirius closed his trunk and turned around; chucking a bottle of shampoo at James, "Apologize to Lily too?"

James caught the bottle before it hit his head and saw the teasing smile on his friend's lips, "Yeah." James answered as he threw it back, "She understood. Called me a prat but understood."  
"You are a prat." Sirius confirmed as he caught the bottle and scratched the back of his head, "But so am I. I'm sorry for ditching you mate. I complete forgot about the time and when I realized what time it was, it was time for dinner."

"Were you with Katherine?" James grinned playfully.

"Before or just now?"

"Both."

"Before yeah but I've been in the kitchens by myself since I left dinner." Sirius answered.

"What'd you do?" James asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sirius shook his head at his friend, "Get your mind out of the gutter. We didn't do anything."

"I don't believe that for one second." James answered with a laugh, "What'd you_ really_ do?"

"She cut her hair. A way of rebelling against her mother." Sirius explained, "It was my idea."

"I thought her hair looked shorter." James confirmed, "Then what?"

Sirius grinned playfully and James raised his eyebrows, "I don't kiss and tell Prongs." With that Sirius opened the door to the washroom.

"Padfoot!" James groaned, "You do to kiss and tell! In fact you do a lot more things and tell!"

The only sound was the washroom door closing, followed by Sirius Black's laughter.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry it's been so long! Hopefully these two chapters make up for it.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Are you all going home for the Christmas holidays?" James asked a few weeks later as he and the others sat up in the Astronomy tower, trying to fill out the remaining blanks in their charts so they could start their papers that were do Friday.

Sirius was lying on his back on one of the blankets as he looked up at the stars. Remus was standing up, hunched over the telescope with Peter standing next to him, taking bites out of an apple. Lily was sitting down with her back up against the wall; James was sitting down next to her, his arm wrapped around her with the blanket around them both.

Peter gave a nod as he bit into his apple again. Lily snuggled closer into her boyfriend's embrace and nodded, "Still having your Christmas party?" She asked.

"Yeah." James nodded, "Moony you coming?"

"Uh-huh." Remus answered as he moved the telescope over a bit. James moved his eyes over to Sirius who still had his eyes fixed on the stars.

"Did you decide whether or not you're coming with me?"

Sirius titled his head to his left and his eyes found who he was looking for. She was leaning against the wall as Stephanie looked through the telescope. She, like everyone else up on the tower had changed out of the Hogwarts uniform and was in a simple pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with a coat over it. She had her now short straight brown hair tied back in what little ponytail she could master, her cheeks had a red tint to them from the cold wind, her blue eyes turned upward as she gazed at the stars.

"Katherine." Sirius called to her.

She moved her gaze from the stars to Sirius, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Stephanie briefly glanced over at Sirius before looking back to the telescope. Sirius and Katherine had moved from friendship to relationship since their kiss in the bathroom. Although many knew about their friendship, their relationship was kept a little on the quiet side, not wanting many to know about them. As of right now, it was the Marauders plus Lily and Stephanie.

Katherine said a few words to Stephanie before walking across the tower. Katherine reached the group of Gryffindor's, nodding to Remus who had looked up to see her walk over, "How far are you on your chart?"

Peter handed her the chart and she glanced down at it, "Yeah, us too." She sighed and Remus couldn't help but give her a small smile before looking back into the telescope.

"Are you going home for break?" Sirius asked as she glanced down at him.

She frowned down at him, "You called me over to ask me that?"

A small smile formed on his lips, "Wanna share my blanket?"

She kicked his side playfully and his grin widened, "Yeah I'm going home." Katherine nodded as Sirius sat up from his position and then moved to stand, looking at her, "Are you?"

"If you are." Sirius answered.

"Mother put up a fight when I declined, so after many owls and a howler, I'm going home." Katherine rolled her eyes.

James chuckled, "You're welcome to the Christmas party, they're legendary."

Katherine laughed, "If I can find a way out, I'll definitely come."

"We'll get you out." Sirius answered as he looked over at James for confirmation, who had a grin across his face.

Katherine shook her head at Sirius, "That's what worries me."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he leaned against the wall, nodding his head over for her to join him. She walked over to him and leaned against the wall next to him. They looked down at the Hogwarts grounds in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Sirius laced his left hand with her right and gave it a small squeeze, "I don't like the idea of you going back home."

She glanced over at him, "We've had this conversation." She answered him, "Things will be worse if I don't go home."

Sirius heaved a sigh and then pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, knowing that's all he would be able to get away with at the moment, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine." Katherine squeezed his hand back, "It won't be that long."

"Longer than you think." Sirius answered, he squeezed her hand again and kissed her fingertips. They talked for a few more minutes before Katherine said goodbye and returned to her area with Stephanie.

* * *

A few days later and a day before they left Hogwarts, Katherine found herself seated in the back of the library, wrapped in Sirius' arms. They were about as far back in the library someone could get, in fact, they were in the area that couples usually came to have a snog. Luckily it was a Friday night, which meant that most of the students were down in the Great Hall or their common rooms. Not in the library studying.

He had just moved from her lips to her neck, pressing a soft kiss just below her ear, when he nipped her earlobe. "Mmm." She mumbled as her hand slid into his hair, "That feels nice."

Sirius chuckled into her neck as he kissed her throat, "I'm glad." He murmured before giving her another kiss, this time moving towards the middle of her throat.

She titled her head back a bit, giving him more access to her neck as he pulled her into his lap, his hands sliding up her legs and around her hips as she sat on top of him him. She released his hair and moved her hands over his shoulders and down his chest as he kissed her collarbone. He moved back up her neck and found the spot that made her arch into him. Liking her reaction he nipped her before leaving his mark while he allowed his right hand to move from her hip to her knee, slowly he slid it up to where his fingers brushed just under her skirt.

Moving her hands back up his chest she kept her left hand on his chest and wrapped her fingers around his tie while her right hand slid into his mop of black hair, giving it a soft tug. Her movement only caused him to growl into her neck, trying to pull her even closer to him but knowing that he shouldn't be going this fast with her. He had just claimed her lips with his own when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Sirius didn't hear it right away but when he felt Katherine tense in his arms he realized what the sound had been. At first, he assumed it was the librarian banning him from the library once again but when he parted from Katherine and saw the look on her face he knew it wasn't the librarian.

They moved apart and Katherine got off him, standing she gripped the chair she had been sitting on before Sirius pulled her into his lap. Sirius straightened his tie and stood, turning around he saw Avery standing there with Evan and Snape. Sirius glanced at them before his eyes landed on someone standing behind the group, staring at the ground. It was his brother, Regulus.

"What can I do for you blokes?" Sirius voiced and as he said it he realized he had picked up Katherine's signature line from being around her so much.

No one said anything and Sirius figured it was because they were all in shock. Sure he knew about the whispers that were floating around about the Gryffindor and Slytherin but he had assumed (and hoped) that they would die out during the Christmas break. He also knew that Katherine had desperately wanted to keep their relationship quiet until they left Hogwarts and now that four Slytherins caught them, that plan was definitely down the drain.

"I knew it was you." Avery finally voiced as his eyes flew from Katherine to Sirius, "We all assumed it was and then when Evan here got Stephanie to give up your secret hiding place, well, that just confirmed all of our suspicions."

Sirius glanced over at Katherine and saw that she had a frown on her face as she stared at her fellow housemates. Sliding his hand out to her he pulled her towards him and could even feel how tense she was as he slid an arm around her, "What do you want Avery?" Sirius asked, a bit more venom to his question than there had been in the first.

"I had just received a letter from my mum." Avery started as he cracked his neck for effect; "Apparently she and Kat's mum had a little agreement while we've been at Hogwarts."

Sirius instinctively tightened his arm around her when he felt her tense up again, "And?" Sirius demanded.

"We're… betrothed."

"Like hell you are." Sirius spat back, growing even angrier than he had been when they interrupted his snog session with his girlfriend, "Now why don't you go crawl back under the rock you came out from and leave us alone."

"It's the truth." Avery grinned a wicked grin; "She's getting my mother's ring over break."

"Leave." Sirius demanded.

"Make me."

With that Sirius released Katherine and had his wand out in a matter of seconds, "_Everte Statum!"_

* * *

_Review! :)_


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

* * *

Before anyone could react, Avery was thrown backwards against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Katherine let out a small gasp and Sirius glanced briefly over at her before returning his attention to his opponent who was now surrounded by the other three Slytherins. Sirius took the opportunity to take Katherine and run. He wasn't one for running but as soon as they made sure Avery wasn't dead it was going to be three against two and he couldn't have Katherine getting hurt.

They ran by the librarian's desk and she yelled at them to walk as Sirius pushed open the door and they walked out before picking up speed again. Sirius didn't stop until they were inside the Gryffindor common room. Glad that the first years had gone to bed and that everyone else was in his or her rooms packing so they wouldn't have to deal with a lot of questions.

Lily and James were sitting on the couch and by the blush on Lily's face and the glare on James' Sirius understood he had interrupted his best mate and his girlfriend. Normally he would say something clever but the only thing he could think to do was breath heavily.

Katherine was taking deep breaths next to him as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees. "Padfoot?" James asked as he and Lily stood and walked around the couch to them, "What's happened to you two?"

"Avery." Sirius gasped as he rested a hand on Katherine's back as she tried to control her breathing, "Found us."

"Where?" Lily asked at the same time James asked,

"Doing what?"

Sirius shot his mate a look and then glanced over at Lily, "The library."

Sirius didn't bother with the rest of the questions as he rubbed his girlfriend's back; he knew she was upset, he could tell by the way she was breathing. Slowly she stood up and he slid an arm around her, leading her over to the couch he sat her down and then plopped next to her, lacing his finger through hers, "I hexed him."

"With what?" James asked as he and Lily sat down in the chairs across from the couch.

"_Everte Statum."_

"That's not a hex." James pointed out, "That's a dueling move."

"He asked for it." Sirius answered back as he leaned back into the couch, resting his head back against the cushions. He tossed his arm over the couch to wrap around Katherine and pull her towards him. She curled into him instantly.

Lily, understanding that Sirius and Katherine needed to talk privately stood and motioned James to follow, "We'll be upstairs." She explained as James grumbled to her while she forced him up the stairs. Sirius waited until he couldn't hear them anymore to talk to her.

"Love." Sirius murmured into her hair as he rested his head against hers, "He won't take you away from me."

"For the first time in a long tome." She whispered softly into his chest and he wrapped both arms around her, "I'm afraid."

"We don't have that much longer." Sirius stated as he kissed the top of her head and gave her a small squeeze, "As soon as we're out of Hogwarts it's just you and me."

She nodded but didn't say anything, just wanting to feel the security that was Sirius' arms. "Regulus knows." She whispered softly after a good period of time had passed.

"I know." Sirius sighed, "Which means mother knows which means-"

"My mother knows." She finished for him, "Christmas isn't going to be any fun."

"I'll come for you." He told her as he pulled apart and gazed into her blue eyes, "I promise."

She searched his silver eyes and he pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling her softly, "You'll stay with me tonight." He murmured, "We'll get your things early tomorrow morning." She could only nod as Sirius pulled her back into a warm embrace.

* * *

An hour or so later, Sirius had his fingers laced through Katherine's as he led her up the stairs and to his dorm room. Opening the door he saw that Peter had drawn the curtains around his bed while Remus sat on his, reading. James on the other hand was leaning against his bedpost, watching them enter.

James lifted an eyebrow as she walked in and Sirius closed the door behind them. "Good thing Peter's asleep." James stated, "He'd panic if he knew a girl was in here."

Remus chuckled and Sirius couldn't help but smile as he led Katherine to his bed and she sat down as Sirius stood near her, "She's staying tonight." Sirius explained while James and Remus nodded.

Sirius glanced over at Remus and then James and figured James probably filled Remus in on what little information Sirius had told him. The boys and Katherine settled in for the night and Sirius loaned Katherine one of his muggle shirts and boxers.

She was currently in the washroom while James and Sirius went about their routine of getting ready for bed, "No funny business." James warned as Remus laughed and lay down, drawing the curtains around his bed.

Sirius rolled his eyes as James also crawled into bed and drew the curtains, leaving Sirius standing in the room as the washroom door opened. Sirius smiled at the sight of her in his clothes and she walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her softly, "Ok?"

"Ok." She confirmed and he led her to his bed and drew the curtains around them. She snuggled into his embrace and they shared a soft goodnight kiss that quickly turned heated.

Sirius hadn't planned on getting turned on while his best mates slept around him but the sight of her in his bed wearing his clothes did just that to him. He kissed her a little harder and rolled her on top of him as their kiss deepened. She felt herself falling back into the state they had been in back in the library as they kissed again.

His hands slid over her frame, finding their resting place just above her hips as he deepened their kiss a bit more. Finding herself a little bolder than she had been in the library she slowly moved herself against Sirius, causing a reaction in him she hadn't ever felt before, making her blush.

Sirius tried not to groan to loud as the feeling of her grinding against him turned him on even more and the innocent look on her face just made him even harder. Sirius flipped them over and she felt him press against her. She tossed her head back as he latched onto her sensitive throat as he moved against her. She couldn't help but slide her hands up his back and into his hair as he pressed them closer together, "Sirius." She whispered into his ear and he growled into her neck, pressing harder against her, causing her to moan.

The feeling of her and the way she was stroking his back and purring into his ear was just about enough to send Sirius over the edge but when he let out a groan louder than he expected it to be, he heard a throat clear, interrupting them for the second time that night, "Goodnight Sirius." James grumbled, discomfort clear in his voice.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle into her neck and roll off of her, simply pulling her into his arms the couple soon fell asleep together.

* * *

Review! :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Sirius and Katherine stood together as they waited to board the Hogwarts Express. They had woken up early and snuck out to gather her things and then back to Sirius' room before breakfast. Deciding that the entire school probably already knew about the two judging by the looks they kept receiving, Sirius didn't bother to hide his affection for her anymore.

Instead, he had his arm tossed casually over her shoulders as they waited with the Marauders, Lily, and the other students who were going home for Christmas break. Sirius was in a conversation with James about the Potter's Christmas party when he felt Katherine tense up against him.

Glancing over at her he then shifted his eyes in the direction the girls were looking in. Walking towards them was Avery and Evan, and the look on Avery's face was anything but pleased. James stopped the conversation as Sirius shifted so he could keep his eyes on the two Slytherins. Avery glanced around and when he spotted Professor McGonagall he simply lifted his eyebrows at the couple.

"He's not stupid." Katherine's voice shook him from his thoughts; "He won't do anything with the professor's around."

Sirius didn't answer; instead he played Avery's little staring game until the sound of the whistle and Katherine's hand on his chest pulled him out of the game. Glancing down at his girlfriend he shifted his arm from her shoulders to her waist and dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head as they followed the other Marauder's onto the train. As they did, Sirius glanced over his shoulder at an angry Avery who was shaking his head.

The group settled into a compartment together, James, Lily, and Remus on one side with Sirius, Katherine, and Peter on the other. It took a little bit for everyone to get on board but as soon as they did the train was off and on its way to London.

Sirius and James picked up their conversation where they had left off outside the train and Remus and Peter joined in as Lily and Katherine talked about the muggle world. Katherine having grown up in a pure blood world didn't know much about muggles and their culture so as she listened to Lily, she was confused through most of their conversation.

"You put slices of bread inside it and pull down the lever and wait for it to toast the bread." Lily explained and Katherine simply shook her head,

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"Interesting. What other things do you have?"

"Well there's a-"

Katherine's attention shifted from Lily to Sirius when she felt him lace his fingers through hers, keeping her eyes on Lily she simply nodded as Lily continued to explain to her what a vacuum was although if she had to repeat what Lily had just said to save her life she would be dead. Instead, her entire focus was on Sirius as he spun the ring on her thumb.

It wasn't supposed to be sensual but the way he spun her ring and played with her fingers made her feel that way. Knowing that no one could see either one of their hands because they were seated close to one another only made it that much more intense. Sirius continued to talk to James and Remus and to her it didn't seem like it was having the same effect on him as it did on her.

Katherine tried her best to pay attention to Lily and focus on what she was saying but every time she got close to focusing on Lily he would move his fingers in a way that distracted her again. All she wanted to do was find a closet and snog him senseless. She could feel her face heat up just a bit at the thought and how shocked Sirius would be if she actually did it. It wasn't a secret that he was more experienced than she was in just about everything and she would be lying if she said that Sirius wasn't her first kiss. So because of that, the whole public display of affection thing was extremely new to her.

She had gotten used to his arm around her and hand holding but the random kisses in the hall and snog sessions in the back of the library or broom closet were still new. Her thoughts then drifted off to last night in his bed, how close and physical they had been. She had never been there with anyone before and it made her heart beat quicken. Sure she liked snogging Sirius, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to move passed that just yet.

She quickly zoned back in when she realized that Lily was getting close to finishing her speech about muggle cleaning supplies. She felt herself draw her hand from Sirius' and place it in her lap. He glanced over at her immediately, he had been unaware he was playing with her fingers until she moved her hand. It was automatic for him to want to hold her hand or put his arm around her whenever he was around her and the way she pulled her hand away from his concerned him. He moved out of the conversation with the others and watched her as she talked with Lily about kitchen supplies.

His curiosity grew as he thought about why she pulled away from him. He frowned and James gave him a funny look at which he simply shook his head and slouched down, looking at the window. Lily and Katherine continued to talk for a few more minutes until they all fell into silence. Remus pulled out a book, James and Lily shifted closer to one another, Peter was sleeping and Sirius was staring out the window.

Katherine glanced over at Sirius and knew he was confused if not hurt as to why she pulled away from him. She stood, "I'm going to get some air."

Lily and James nodded and Sirius lifted his head and watched her exit, worried. James saw the panicked look on his friends face and shook his head, "Let her go mate." James started as Sirius shifted in his seat after she had closed the door.

On the other side while Sirius voiced all of his thoughts to the group Katherine made her way down the corridor towards the back of the train where she knew she could get fresh air. She pushed open the back door and walked out onto the small platform, gripping the rails as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before releasing it.

Getting fresh air helped calm her down a bit but it didn't clear her head like she had hoped it would. In fact, she was only out on her own for about five minutes before she heard the door open and close. She expected it to be Sirius but when he didn't announce himself right away she got a little curious. Thinking it might be Lily waiting for her to talk she remained leaning over the rail, staring out at the passing forest.

As two hands slid around her from behind she thought for one brief second it was Sirius but the feeling of these hands were different. They weren't as warm or as big as Sirius' hands were, they weren't as gentle. Instead of wrapping around her like Sirius would have done, she was pulled back and thrown against the wall beside the door; her head knocking into it shook her a bit.

She was staring at Avery and his angry eyes as she tried to clear her head and think straight. She saw his wand out and knew this meeting wasn't going to end well. Feeling a little light headed from when her head had hit the wall she tried to concentrate on Avery and the duel that was probably about to happen, but instead all she could focus on was the pounding in her head and the rush of colors that were passing all around her.

"You whore." Avery spat at her as he walked closer to her and pinned her to the wall, "Going off and doing who knows what with Black! A blood traitor! Are you one of them now? Making friends with Evans and Lupin, associating with Black and Potter!"

She felt her head being hit right back against the wall and wanted so badly to just close her eyes and fall asleep but Avery wasn't having any of that. She felt his hand wrap in her hair as her head connected to the wall once more, "Filthy." He glared at her as she tried to get her vision to focus, "Probably already done it with Black huh? I'm sure your mother will love to hear that, not only did you cut your hair but you had sex with a blood traitor!"

Katherine could only yelp as her entire body was slammed back against the door. Pain ran through her entire body, pain that she desperately wanted to go away. She didn't think it could get any worse until she felt him press against her. His lips were on hers, it was a hard and painful kiss that he tried to give her and she tried her best to fight him off but he was much bigger than she was

She knew what was going to happen when one of his hands wandered to her jeans, a button popped open and then her zipper went down.

She tried to yell, to alert someone but all that did was get her backhanded and another hard kiss. His hands slid up her body, first over her shirt and then under. She tried to wiggle around but he just pressed her harder against the wall. As he kissed her again she could feel him move lower and she tried as hard as she could to just get a little bit of room to slip away.

Katherine waited for it to happen but it never did, instead she heard the door open and bang against the opposite wall.

* * *

Review for more! :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

* * *

When the door opened she couldn't see who it was, but what she did see was Avery being grabbed by the throat and thrown against the wall where she had been moments ago.

She felt an arm around her and saw Lily's face appear in her line of vision. Lily was speaking to her but she couldn't hear anything as Lily tried to calm her down, stroking her face, tucking hair behind her ears as Katherine grew even more upset.

Lily was trying to sooth her, calm her down but Katherine couldn't hear her, she couldn't understand her. That's when she felt two arms around her, arms that she had come to memorize, arms that she trusted.

He was cradling her as she curled into his embrace, sobbing into his sweater. He didn't say anything; at least if he did she didn't hear him. He held her tightly, rubbing her back, wiping her face. He straightened her shirt and zipped her pants back up. She gripped him; afraid he would leave if she didn't.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but after what seemed like hours, she finally calmed down a bit to where she could hear him. "Love." He whispered into her hair, "Look at me."

Her watery blue eyes looked into his grey ones and she felt the tears fall again as he kissed her forehead, moving her hair out of her face his eyes fell on the purple bruise that was forming on her cheek.

"I know this is hard." He whispered to her, searching her eyes, "But I need you to calm down before we go back in. I can get you back to the compartment but only if you calm down."

She nodded and hiccupped softly as he stood and helped her up, his arms still firmly around her. They weren't alone, Lily was standing there with James and then she saw the door open with Remus standing there. "We've got the compartment."

She was confused as Sirius led her back into the train and instead of going back to their original compartment she was being led into the first one on the right, "The first years agreed to switch," Remus explained, "Peter had to pay them in chocolate frogs though."

Sirius didn't reply as he scooped her up and carried her over to the bench and sat down, holding her against him. Lily stood in the doorway with James, Remus, and Peter behind her, "We'll be in the next one."

Sirius didn't answer but she heard the door close and knew she was alone with Sirius. The couple sat in silence as he simply held her, rubbing her back soothingly until she lifted her head to look at him.

He was glaring at the opposite wall and she moved her hand to rest on his chest and drew a small circle on it, "Sirius." She whispered.

His eyes flickered down to her and his expression softened as he pulled her closer, "I'm here love." He whispered, nuzzling her, "I'm here."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't worry about it." Sirius answered and she felt herself being lifted up and then placed back down on the bench. Sirius was moving, pulling out clothes, her clothes, "Let's get you changed."

She didn't realize she was changing shirts until she saw her ripped shirt on the floor. Reaching out for Sirius he pulled her into his arms, holding her against him as the two teenagers stood together, "Are you in pain?" He asked as his hand slid into her hair, feeling around for the bump.

"A headache."

He nodded and she watched his eyes darken when he found the bump. He massaged her head and she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean heavily against him. "I'm sorry." He finally voiced.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Sirius said again, "If I had followed you out there this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't." Katherine warned him, "It's not your fault."

He shook his head but didn't say anything as he kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her and she could feel him tighten around her, "Are you ok? That seems like such a stupid question but it's all I can think of right now."

"I'm ok now." Was all she said as he sat back down with her, holding her against him.

They were silent for a while, just holding onto one another before she shifted, pressing her forehead to his chest. His hand came up and ran down her side, kissing the top of her head.

After about five or so more minutes of silence, Sirius pulled back a bit and kissed her forehead, "Katherine." Sirius voiced softly.

"Hmm?"

"Did he…he rap…"

"No." She answered as she buried her head into his chest, trying to escape the world, "You got there just in time."

She listen to Sirius swear but pull her closer to him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She answered, "I don't ever want to talk about it."

Sirius left the subject alone, knowing they would have to revisit it when she was in a better mind set. But for right now, all he could do was what she wanted him to do and right now that was hold her.

Resting his head on top of hers he kissed her ear softly, "Go to sleep." He murmured as he stroked her back, "We've still got a long ways ahead of us."

* * *

Short chapter, thirteen is being edited right now. Reviews make me edit faster! Please review! :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Katherine dozed on and off the entire trip as Sirius held her. She and Sirius would talk about Christmas vacation; the Potter's party and then she would doze some more. Ultimately, they never left their position until there was a knock.

Sirius lifted his head as it opened and he saw Lily standing there with James, "We're almost there." Lily explained, looking at the two.

Katherine lifted her head and Lily gave her a small smile as she rested it back down on Sirius' chest, giving her body a small squeeze. "Alright." He answered them; "I'll meet you down there."

Lily nodded and then closed the door, "Katherine." Sirius whispered her name, kissing the top of her head as they shifted, "Come with me. I don't want to leave you right now."

"I have to." Katherine answered, "Mother will be waiting for me, let's just stick to the original plan."

"Katherine-"

She shook her head and got off him. They wordlessly got their things together and Sirius had his arm around her as they walked out of their compartment and joined the line of students as the train came to a halt. It took them a little bit of time to get through the line and as Katherine peeked her head out to look at all the parents and children reuniting. Eventually she spotted her own parents.

They were standing there, searching for her. Her father in the exact same outfit he had been in before, his hands shoved into his pockets. Katherine tensed and pressed herself into Sirius' side.

"Sirius." She whispered, panicked as she thought about having to part with him for a week, "Tonight."

"What?"

"Come get me tonight."

"I thought you said to stick with the plan? I won't be coming to get you until the twentieth." Sirius answered.

"No." She shook her head as she looked up at him, panic clear in her eyes, "Tonight, get me tonight."

"Alright." Sirius nodded as they stepped off the train, "I'll get you tonight."

She nodded and he watched her closely as she refused to let go of him, "Katherine." He started softly, "Let me take you now."

"No." She shook her head, "They've already seen me, and I have to go."

"Katherine-"

"I'll see you tonight." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead, not wanting to pressure her into anything after what happened on the train.

She shook her head and connected their lips, he returned her soft shy kiss and parted, pressing his forehead to hers he nuzzled her, "Tonight." He whispered and she nodded as they released one another and got lost in the crowd.

Katherine found her parents, or actually they found her. She felt her mother grab her upper arm and instantly wished that she had taken Sirius up on his offer of taking her now. The look on her mother's face was anything but pleased and within a few seconds she was stumbling into the foyer of her large home in London.

"What have you done to your hair? And is it true that you're with _that_ boy?"  
Katherine didn't answer she just moved to the large staircase as her mother continued to yell at her, "Your gorgeous hair, you've just gone and chopped it all off. Influenced by the blood traitor boy. I honestly don't know where Walburga went wrong. Go to your room!"  
Katherine was sent to her room and there she remained. She sat on her bed and played with her ring, wishing that time would go by faster. Two hours later there was a knock on the door and her mother came walking in. Katherine watched her mother, she was in a formal dress and her wedding jewelry, which could only mean they were having company.

"Get up." Her mother demanded as Katherine got off her bed, still dressed in her jeans and sweater from the train, "We've got company for dinner tonight."

Her mother walked to her wardrobe and opened it, looking through it she pulled out the infamous black dress and Katherine couldn't help but wince. It was a conservative black dress that fell to the floor with capped sleeves and a modest neckline. She hated the dress, thinking it made her look larger than she was and with the make up her mother caked on she looked much older.

She was forced into the dress and Katherine rested her hands on her hips as her mother zipped it up in the back. "What are we going to do with your hair?" Her mother grumbled as she sat her down at the vanity and began to twist her hair into a bun. Katherine sat there wordlessly, to tired to argue with her mother like she usually did. After her hair was up to her mother's standards, the horrible red lipstick was smeared on her lips, followed by a heavy color of eye shadow and powder.

"At least you look presentable." Her mother muttered under her breath as she stood and walked over to the trunk Katherine hadn't unpacked yet, "Unpack your things."

As she said this, she opened the trunk and then gasped. Katherine glanced over at her mother as she pulled out a black t-shirt that belonged to Sirius. It had the name of a muggle band Katherine didn't know anything about, except the fact that it was one of Sirius' favorites. "What is this?" Her mother demanded, holding up the shirt, "Whom does this belong to?"

"It's mine."

"Where did you get it?"

Katherine didn't answer, instead she took the shirt only to have her mother take it back and shake her head, "I will dispose of this, there better _not_ be anything that goes with this shirt in there."

Katherine frowned at her mother as she walked out with the t-shirt, "Come along Katherine."

After looking out the window one last time at the setting sun, she walked out of her room and followed her mother downstairs. Once she was downstairs she spotted Avery. He was in a suit and standing next to his parents who were talking to her father. He lifted his head to look at her and smirked at her. She returned his smirk with a glare as he walked over to her. "Don't you look lovely."

She glared at him and noticed that he had a bruise forming around his left eye, "Nice eye." She finally answered.

"Play nicely kitty Kat." He grinned at her as she moved and felt his hand grip hers, pulling her back.

She glared at him and tried to get her hand free but instead he only pulled her closer, looking down at her, "How about we finish what we started on the train hmm?"

"Get off me." Katherine growled at him, "You pig."

"That what you call your boyfriend?"

"Don't talk about him." Katherine narrowed her eyes as she shook her hand free and walked away from him.

Once they were settled at the dinner table the courses began. After the first two Katherine couldn't wait to get the others done. She heavily leaned back in her chair, only to receive a disapproving look from her mother at the end of the table. Katherine turned her attention back to her empty bowl and waited for the next course.

"How's work at the Ministry, Nicholas?" Mr. Avery asked as he took a sip of his soup.

"It's fine." Nicholas nodded his head as he glanced over at his daughter for a moment, "Although my other—"

Katherine was pulled away from her father's conversation almost immediately. Glancing to her right where Avery was seated she glared at him which only caused him to slide his hand higher. She lifted her foot and stomped on top of his with her clunky black shoes her mother wanted her to wear.

"—that's a shame Nicholas, it really is." Mr. Avery finished as he took another sip of his soup as the Avery next to her removed his hand.

It didn't go back for the rest of dinner.

* * *

Please review! :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sorry about the long wait! Hopefully updates will be faster and closer together. Thank you for all the reviews, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

For Katherine, dinner seemed to last for hours but as soon as the last plate was taken, she excused herself to the restroom. Instead of taking a left after she left the dining room to go to the washroom she took a right and ran up the stairs, down the hall, and threw open her bedroom door.

Sirius was sitting at her vanity, looking at the make up her mother used. His eyes lifted when he heard the door open and stood as she closed it behind her. "What if it wasn't me?"

Sirius shrugged, "I didn't get that far." She smiled at him as he walked over; sliding his hands around her he kissed her softly, "Ready?"

"Let me pack."

"I figured you would have done that by now." Sirius stated as she moved to her trunk and threw her clothes out and replaced them with fresh clothes.

"Mother took out your t-shirt."

"Which one?"

"The Clash."

Sirius made a face, "Well, I'll just have to give you another one." She smiled as she felt his hands wrap around her from behind and kiss the side of her exposed neck, "What are you wearing?"

"The party dress." Katherine answered back as she leaned against him, "I wear it to all the formal events mother throws."

"Formal event?" Sirius asked as he turned her around and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "There's one going on right now?"

"Mmm." She kissed him.

"Who is it?" He asked as he squeezed her body.

"Avery's family."

At the sound of his name his grip tightened, "He's here?"

"Yes."

Sirius swore and she ran her hands over his shoulders, trying to calm him down, "It's fine, let's go."

"Change first." Sirius murmured as he returned her soft kiss, "Something warm."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She rose an eye brow at him as she parted and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt, she turned around and glanced over at him to see he was looking at the pictures she had on the wall. She looked him over, he was dressed in all black with his matching leather jacket; his shaggy black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands falling into his eyes.

As he stood there in her bedroom, she couldn't help but think he looked extremely attractive, "Will you help me?"

He turned his attention to her and walked over as she motioned to the zipper. He rested one hand on her back while he unzipped her dress, his eyes wandering to her bareback. "Thank you." She answered as she turned around and looked up at him.

His hands rested on her hips and she smiled up at him as they kissed, "What would your mother think if she knew I was here?"

"Lots of screaming would be involved." Katherine answered back with a kiss and then pulled away from his grasp, "I have to change, turn around."

Sirius did as he was told and after she had changed she charmed her trunk to be pocket sized and Sirius slid it into the pocket of his leather jacket, "Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and he walked to her window, pushing it open he glanced over at her just as the door flew open.

Katherine whirled around to see her mother standing there, one hand on the door nob and the other resting on her hip, "Katherine?" She tensed and felt the cold December wind blow into her room, "Where do you think you're going with _that_ boy?"

"Out?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she looked from Katherine and then to Sirius and back to her daughter, "Put your dress back on and come to the party Katherine." Her mother sighed.

Katherine shook her head, "I'm going out."

"You go out that window." Her mother growled, "And you won't be welcomed back."

Katherine paused only briefly, her eyes shifted from her red-faced mother to Sirius. He was already out the window, his hands gripped the window's ledge with his feet planted firmly on the ivory growing up the side of the house, waiting. As she stood there in her cold bedroom she hesitated only a moment before she felt something deep inside her push her towards the window. With a final glance at her mother she replied, "I won't be back," and followed Sirius out the window.

Together they climbed down the ivory and just as she was about to touch the grass she felt Sirius' hands on her hips and he pulled her off, "Your mother's not happy."

"Mother's never happy." Katherine answered as she turned around and kissed him, "Now what?"

Sirius took her hand in his and led her to the tree, bringing out a motorbike from behind it while Katherine frowned, "What's that?"

"Motorbike." He grinned and straddled it, starting it up, "Hop on, it flies."

"It _flies_?" Katherine asked, "Isn't it a muggle machine?"

"Well yeah." Sirius nodded as he motioned her to come closer, "I worked on it a bit, James and Mr. Potter helped me. C'mon love, its won't bite." She gave it another long glance before walking over to him. Once she was close enough Sirius brought the engine to a short roar, shooting her a grin as he did so.

"Is it safe?" She asked as he reached over to take her wrist and pulled her closer, holding onto her while she climbed on.

"Merlin just get on." He teased her as she gave his shoulder a swat, "I'd never let anything happen to you." And with that and a final glance over his shoulder, he brought the bike to another roar before riding off onto the street and then into the air. Meanwhile, Katherine's mother watched from the window until the two teenagers disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Please review! :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The last chapter was a bit short, so I uploaded the next as well. Enjoy! Hopefully some questions will be answered in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Katherine watched as Sirius brought the bike down onto the road and drove the rest of the way like the muggle's did. Once he was far enough way from her house, Sirius turned the corner and pulled off to the side of the road. In the distance, she could see the bright lights of London. He killed the engine before climbing off and standing next to it. She moved her leg over so she was no longer straddling the bike, but still sitting on it. "I can still take you back." Sirius stated as he slid his hands into his leather jacket, "It's not too late."

"Believe me." Katherine answered back as she watched him, "It's too late."

Sirius heaved a sigh and kicked a rock into the snow-covered grass, "Katherine." He started, looking over at her, "We need to talk."

She frowned at him as he looked up at the dark sky, "About what?" She asked a little worried.

"You and me."

Katherine pulled her coat tighter around her as the wind blew against the couple and she watched as a few strands of his hair pulled free from his ponytail. "What do you mean?" She asked, unsure where the conversation was heading.

Sirius moved his gaze from the sky to her and then glanced over his shoulder as the distant sounds of London's busy streets filtered over to them. "We've never talked about anything."

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to want to talk?" Katherine tried to lighten the mood with a joke as she looked at him, hoping to get him to laugh or even smile. He didn't.

Instead, Sirius sighed again, "Katherine I really like what we've got going on." She nodded in agreement, feeling her heart beat quicken a bit at the tone of his voice. He continued, "But things are getting darker in the our world and it's going to be hard to trust people in the next few years." She frowned again as he glanced down and then back at her, "So, I need to know for sure what you've got going on."

"What I've got going on?" She repeated, shaking her head at him in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Your family. Your loyalty."

She got off the bike and stood in front of him, her confused look slowly growing into an angry one as she got a little defensive, "My _loyalty?"_

"Yeah."

"I thought you figured that out on the train ride at the beginning of term!" She exclaimed, "I could have just let him hex Lily you know, sure James _might_ have gotten there after the first spell and maybe Lily could have acted quick enough to defend herself."

"Katherine tha-"

"No!" She continued on, "What in Merlin's name is going to convince you that I'm not like my family? I may wear the colors and I may have had friends that are on that side but that does _not_ mean that I am one of them. If I was on that side, don't you think that I would have stopped you from dueling with Avery, that I wouldn't have cut my hair?"

"I didn-"

"I'm not done!" She gave him a shove but seeing as how Sirius was a lot taller and bigger than she was, it didn't have much effect if any at all, "I ruined my friendships didn't I? I even left my house! I left for good; I _can't_ go back there ever again. I can't mend those friendships; they're _over. _And the reason my life is gone? Because I fell in love with someone that I thought came from the same background I did, that I thought went through the same things I did at home. That I thought understood why I wasn't like the others. But apparently, I thought wrong."

"Katherine I didn't mean-"

She took a step back from him and looked at him, "You're a hypocrite Sirius, you come from _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_. You're a pureblood wizard who doesn't care about blood status, unless they're a pureblood. You're not the only pureblood that's against Voldemort."

With that she slid her hands into the pockets of her coat and began walking in the direction of the lights. It would be a long and cold walk, but she was far too angry and hurt to be anywhere around Sirius right now.

The wind was blowing against her back as she looked at the London lights. She had never been to London before; in fact she had never been anywhere Muggles existed unless you counted the train station, which she didn't. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking but before she knew it, she heard the sound of the motorbike coming to life and zooming off towards her. The noise of the engine grew louder and she knew he was getting closer to her. She didn't bother to run, the snow was deep and she wouldn't be able to out run him.

She saw the light from his headlight reflect against the snow in front of her as he pulled to a stop just behind her. She heard his footsteps behind her and knew he was jogging to catch up with her. His left hand shot out to grab her elbow and pull her backwards.

She turned around as he pulled her against him and she instinctively pulled away and with her right hand slapped him across the cheek. She saw the red imprint her hand left and he looked straight into her eyes, "I'm going to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Her eyes widened as he caught her right wrist to prevent her from either moving or slapping him again, she wasn't sure which it was.

"I turned seventeen last summer so technically I'm of age, but I can't join until graduation. It's a secret organization that is dong it's best to fight Voldemort and his followers."

She searched his eyes but didn't bother to speak, knowing it would only make him angrier, "I know you're not like the others, if you were you would have taken the mark last summer on your seventeenth birthday like my brother is in January."

"Sirius." She whispered and he shook his head as he looked down at her.

"I had to confirm it Katherine, I'm falling so hard for you right now and the thought of having that all taken away from me because you were a spy or something worries me." He explained.

"I'm not." Katherine continued as she stared into his grey eyes as he released her elbow and slid an arm around her waist, "Avery and his gang wouldn't be fighting this hard against us if I wasn't on your side."

"I know that now." Sirius whispered back at her as he felt his forehead press against hers, "I just had to make sure, I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes as he released her wrist and moved his right arm to join his left and bring her closer. Her hands gripped his leather jacket as the couple stood there in the snow together. Sirius nuzzled her softly before pressing a soft kiss to her chapped lips.

She returned his kiss and felt herself releasing his jacket and sliding her hands over his shoulders and around his neck. Doing his best to pull her as close as possible, Sirius deepened their kiss but as soon as she opened her mouth to grant him access, a muffled shout came from Sirius' pocket.

Sirius let out a groan as he broke away from her and stuck his hand into his pocket before pulling out a small mirror. "What?"

"Where are you?" Came James Potter's angry voice, "We were supposed to meet by the café thirty minutes ago!"

"We ran into a few bumps." Sirius replied as Katherine pulled away from him as the two walked back towards his bike, "We're on our way now."

"How much longer?" James asked, "I'm freezing my bal—ow!"

Katherine could hear Lily scolding him for his use of language in the background and Sirius chuckled as he hooked an arm around her. "We're on our way now." Sirius explained to the mirror as they stopped in front of his bike, "Five minutes. Ten tops."

"Just hurry." James groaned and with that Sirius slid the mirror back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Katherine asked as she shrugged out of Sirius' arm, "A mirror?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded, "It's a two-way mirror, you can talk to whoever has the other."

"You and James." Katherine stated.

"We developed them a few years ago." Sirius explained, "They come in handy."

"I'm sure." Katherine agreed as she walked up to the motorbike. She had just reached it when she felt Sirius tug on her hand and bring her back to him. He kissed her deeply before they parted and she looked up at the handprint on his cheek, "I didn't know I hit you that hard."

"Hurt too." Sirius answered back as he lifted a hand to touch his cheek, "But I can't say I didn't deserve it."

"You did deserve it." Katherine answered back, "Maybe not that hard, but you deserved it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's in the past now." Katherine explained as Sirius moved to straddle his bike and she got on behind him. Pressing her forehead to his back she gave his middle a squeeze, "It's forgotten." With that, the bike roared to life once more and the couple sped off to the bright lights of London, England.

* * *

Please review! :)


End file.
